plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkeyfruit
Monkeyfruit (猕猴桃; pinyin: míhóutáo) is a monthly special plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He attacks by throwing his staff at zombies, which stops when it hits one, and spins for a few seconds, damaging all zombies on that tile. When upgraded, his staff spins around for a longer amount of time. Origins This plant is based on the Actinidia chinensis. His name, in Chinese, however, is a pun, as the word '猕猴' in its name '猕猴桃' means macaque, a genus of monkey famous in China. His appearance, according to the aforementioned monkey resemblance, is a reference to Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King, originating from the old Chinese classic folk tale Journey to the West, who wears a golden headband and attacks with a golden staff. His costume and appearance, along with his idle animation, and its Level 5 ability of summoning minions from his hairs, further referencing Wukong's abilities in the tale. Almanac entry Note: Monkeyfruit's in-game recharge is Mediocre. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Monkeyfruit gets a giant Monkey King Bar and smashes zombies in a range of five tiles in front of him. Costumed Monkeyfruit will now smash zombies twice and stalls them in the ground for a while. Level upgrade Strategies Monkeyfruit is a tough plant to use at level 1, as he is very slow. However, he becomes much more powerful at level 2 and 3, as he can deal much more damage than it does originally. It is recommended to upgrade as higher level as you can. Level 5 is optional because it does only a little bit more damage than level 4. Monkeyfruit can do crowd damage so it is recommended to buy more of them to accumulate the power. Gallery kiwifruit.png|HD Monkeyfruit Kiwifruit HD.png|Another close up HD Monkeyfruit Kiwifruit Costume HD.png|HD costumed Monkeyfruit KiwifruitIdle.png|Idling KiwifruitThrowing.png|Throwing its staff KiwifruitStaff.png|The golden staff KiwifruitPlantfood.png|Its Plant Food effect ATLASES_PLANTKIWIFRUIT_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites KiwifruitGT.png|Monkeyfruit on a Gold Tile Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New Chinese New Year 2016 Plant - Kiwifruit Kiwifruit Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Kiwifruit Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Imitater Kiwifruit.PNG|Imitater seed packet Kiwifruit Super-Rare Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost KiwifruitGhost.PNG|Grayed out Monkeyfruit KiwibeastTitleScreen.PNG|Monkeyfruit in the version 1.9.1 title screen Pci83If.png|Monkeyfruit in an advertisement for a boss event Screenshot_2018-05-11-11-50-10-1.png|Dancing Monkeyfruit Old Kiwifruit Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Kiwifriut Seed Packet.PNG|Seed packet Trivia *He was released in the same month when the Chinese New Year begins as a new-year-themed plant since the year 2016's Chinese Zodiac symbol was a monkey. *Although he swings the bar to the left before throwing it, he cannot use it to hit zombies behind. *He did not have his own dancing animation caused by Sunflower Singer until an unknown update. *He is based on the Monkey King in the book "Journey to the West", with exactly the same costume with the Monkey King. **His Level 5 ability, plant food effect, Level 3 "Slowing Technique", and attack animation are all based on Monkey King's abilities. *His costume, if equipped, will momentarily disappear during his throwing animation. ru:Киви Category:Monthly special plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Slowing plants